Playing It Safe
"Playing It Safe" is the fiffth episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot After the kids play "Five Little Monkeys", Barney and the gang learn all sorts of important safety rules. They even put on a play of "Little Red Riding Hood" to teach Baby Bop about strangers. Later, when Barney slips on a toy and hurts his tail a little, the gang learns about cleaning up their toys after they're finished playing with them. Educational Theme: Safety Rules Stories: Little Red Riding Hood Song List #Barney Theme Song #Five Little Monkeys #The Traffic Light Song #The Barney Bag #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Walk Across the Street #The Stranger Song #Clean Up #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek *Michael *Tina *Kathy *Luci *Min Trivia *This episode was the first one released by Time Life Video. *This is the first Barney & Friends episode where the Barney doll does not wink at the end. Instead, hearts are seen coming out of the doll. Those same hearts were also seen in Barney in Concert and Caring Means Sharing. *This is the first time Baby Bop disappears into sparkly dust when she leaves. *This is also the first time Baby Bop talks after she disappears. This would happen again in Barney's Great Adventure. *This is the first time Baby Bop forgot her blankey when she leaves. The second being Barney's Great Adventure. *This is the second time Barney falls. The first was Three Wishes. *When the "Clean Up" scene from this episode was shown on the "Barney Safety" video, the close-up shot of Barney's sore tail and the red cross on the toy ambulance were both censored. *At the beginning of the Barney Says] segment, Barney reveals that his tail had gotten better. *The is the sixth episode where time lapse is used: In the play "Little Red Riding Hood", Luci (as Grandma) runs in fast motion around Derek (as the Big Bad Wolf) to escape. Later, she quickly spins and tangles the wolf in rope. After the play, Barney slipped on a toy ambulance and crashed. *Derek wear the same shirt from Caring Means Sharing. And the same clothes from Ready Set Play!, Super Scrambler! and A Hunting We Will Go (episode). And a short hair. *Michael wear the same shirt from Barney Goes To School. And the same clothes from Rock with Barney. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song and Down On Barney's Farm. And a pony tail. *Kathy wear the same clothes from We Love Riding On The Bike. And a long hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from We Love Riding On The Bike, We Fly A Kite! and What Is Blue Trying to Do?. And a pony tail. *Min wear the same clothes from Ready Set Play!. And a pony tail. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "We Fly A Kite!". *This is the 2nd time I Love You is sung in the classroom. Also, before the second verse, Barney says "Let's all hold hands." *This is the very first time Kathy and Min appear together. *This is the first episode with only one boy (Derek) with the next episode, Hop to It!, being the second. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode,"The Traffic Light Song", "Walk Across the Street" and the reprise of "The Stranger Song" were omitted due to time constraints, and the Barney Says segment is much different than the original version. *When the Barney says "Let's all holdhands". the sound clip is taken from "I Like To Eat Some Cookies, It's Easy When We Do Our Work?, Taking Care of Pets, We've Got Shoes, I Can Be A Homebuilder and It's Nice Just To Be Me!". *In Short Credits for Playing it Safe 1997 VHS. Clip from Playing It Safe! # Barney Theme Song (A Welcome Home!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from A Welcome Home!) # Barney Five Little Monkeys (1994 version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City! and Good, Clean Fun!) # Barney comes to life (Good, Clean Fun!) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!) # Barney and kids go to the classroom to see Derek's Driving!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Count Me In!, Brushing Up On Teeth, Good Job!, It's Home To Me! and Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)) (These episodes from the Complete episodes of Season 6 for that's all that's left for the original complete forms!) # Barney is hitting my toe! (Clip from Playing It Safe! (with the audio) and Audio from It's Showtime!) # Hi Derek (Falling for Autumn!) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Let's Play Cars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) # Barney The Traffic Light Song (1995 version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Safety Rules (Episode)) # Cars! (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney The Barney Bag (A Package of Friendship!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Let's making cars! (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # The Cars is finish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Kathy says "Hold Off!". (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Bonjour, Barney! France) # Barney Buckle Up My Seatbelt (2002 Version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) # Barney headlights when Barney Right and green light!! (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Red Light! Green Light! (Clip from Playing It Safe! and Audio from Stop! Go!) # Baby Bop's No!!! (Clip from Playing It Safe! and Audio from A Fountain of Fun!) # Hi Baby Bop (It's Time for Counting!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Baby Bop is sleep!!! (Clip and audio from Playing It Safe and Audio From That Makes Me Mad!) #Let's race!!! (Clip and audio from Playing It Safe and Audio from Up, Down And Around!) #Baby Bop safety poem!!! (Clip and audio from Playing It Safe and Audio from Stop! Go!, Play It Safe and Home Safe, Home!) #Barney Walk Across the Street (2002 Version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Stop! Go!) #I'm big!!! (Clip from Playing It Safe and Audio from A Little Big Day!) #Derek i'll go get it! Safety betroil!!!!! (Clip and audio from Playing It Safe and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?, You Can Do It! (episode), Here Comes The Firetruck! (episode), Ready, Set, Go! and You Are Special!) (These are Tape 4!) #Sticker wait until better!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Playing It Safe and Audio from Read with Me and Home Safe, Home!) #Tell everyone??? (Clip from Playing It Safe and Audio from Rock with Barney) #Act 1 to 2 for Little Red Riding Hood!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Playing It Safe and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Barney Scary Stories (1999 Version) (Clip From Playing It Safe! and Audio From Stick With Imagination!) # Baby Bop leave from Hidden Treasures! (Clip from Playing It Safe! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) #Barney Be Careful of the Hurt Tail (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party, Round and Round We Go and It's a Happy Day!) #My tail hurts! (Clip from Playing it Safe! (with the audio) and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!) #Let's do our clean up! Do It! (Clip and audio from Playing it Safe! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Barney Clean Up! (1992 Version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Play Ball!) #The clean up is finish!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Easy Does It! and Audio from Playing It Safe!) # Sorry Barney!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Playing It Safe and Audio from It's Home To Me) # Barney I love you Part 51 (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Gone Fishing! and Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Much better My Tail is better! (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!, Itty Bitty Bugs! and Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Barney comes to play (You Are Special!) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from You Are Special!) # Barney Says Segment (Playing It Safe!) (Bonus song (The Stranger Song) - LOTS OF LAUGHING POOR BARNEY!) # And remember, I Love You! (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney End Credits (It's Raining, It's Pouring...'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) Audio from Playing It Safe! # Barney Theme Song (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney Five Little Monkeys (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney comes to life (Playing it Safe!) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Let's Go Outside and see the nighttime! (Clip and audio from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # BJ fall down (Clip and audio from It's Showtime! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Maurice the Magician is at the France (Clip from What a World We Share (with the audio) and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Cars and Buses!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney The Traffic Light Song (1992 version) (Clip from Safety Rules (Episode) and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # BJ turns the Game Board until Jason will Number 2 into the Carnival of Numbers! (Clip and audio from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney The Barney Bag (Playing it Safe's Version) (Clip from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Enjoy it your movie! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Let's Making Shoes! (Clip from If the Shoe Fits.. and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Amazing tree-mendous! (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Hold off! (Clip from Bonjour, Barney! France and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney Buckle Up My Seatbelt (1992 Version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Fall time! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Playing it Safe! and Easy as ABC) # Red Light!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Playing It Safe) # No!!!!!! (Clip from No! No! No! and Audio from Playing It Safe) # Hi Baby Bop (Playing it Safe!) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Playing it Safe!) #Baby Bop and BJ is angry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Let's go inside and finds!!!!! (Clip and audio from First Things First! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Baby Bop STOP!!!! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Keep us safe!!!!!!!! (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Bike safety!!! (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Barney Walk Across the Street (Season 1 Version) (Clip from Easy As ABC and Home Safe, Home! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #BIG GROW!! (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #My final act! Than If All the Raindrops!!!! (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Playing It Safe and Barney's Great Adventure) #Good Job Sticker for amazing!!! (Clip from Caring Hearts and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Tell everybody!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Little Red Riding Hood!!!!!! (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Barney The Stranger Song (1992 version) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Playing It Safe) #Baby Bop leave (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Playing It Safe!) #Barney Be Careful on the Skateboard! (Clip and audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Playing it Safe!) #Barney comes to life (Be Careful on the Skateboard! (No)) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Playing it Safe!, Stick with Imagination!, At Home with Animals and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) #Barney comes to life (Playing it Safe!) (Be careful) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) #Poor Barney! Let's Using Our Imaginations to Pretending! (Clip from Stick with Imagination! (with the audio) and Audio from Playing it Safe! and It's Tradition!) #Let's go in the pretend center with Barney, Baby Bop and Kids! (Clip and audio from I Can Do That! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) #Barney Clean Up (1992 Version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) #Blocks uh-oh!!! (Clip and audio from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Playing It Safe) # Barney I love you Part 1 (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from Playing it Safe!, Three Lines, Three Corners!, What a World We Share and Having Fun with Arts and Crafts!) # Derek fell my knee (Clip and audio from Be A Friend and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and Playing it Safe!) # Mr. Tenagain leave the classroom (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Going Places!, Playing it Safe! and I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Barney I love you Part 30 (Clip from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Playing it Safe!) # Barney comes to play (Playing it Safe!) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney Says Segment (Playing It Safe!) (Bonus song (The Stranger Song) - LOTS OF LAUGHING POOR BARNEY!) # And remember, I Love You! (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney End Credits (Playing it Safe!'s version) (Clip from Shawn & The Beanstalk! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) Barney doll from "playing it safe!" closing with 2 versions Barneydollfromplayingitsafe! (Version 1).jpg|before bandage Barneydollfromplayingitsafe! (Version 2).png|bandage with hearts kis and fell better I love you at the end (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 8 for Original Aired Finally on October 2019 on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 25 Finally in October 2019!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (1997 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 35 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!! 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder The Big Game Trailer # Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer # The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly World Trailer # Barney's Beach Party Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Playing it Safe Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Playing it Safe) # Long End Credits # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation